1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method for the inspection of bottles or containers in a bottling or container filling plant and an apparatus for the inspection of bottles or containers.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
The present application relates to a method for the inspection of bottles or similar containers filled with a pourable liquid being bottled, whereby the containers are inspected with an opto-electrical or electromagnetic imaging and processing or analysis system to detect any solid or foreign objects that may be housed in the pourable liquid being bottled, and to an apparatus for the inspection of bottles or similar containers, for example to a full-bottle or full-container inspector described as either an apparatus for the inspection of bottles or similar containers filled with a liquid, with an opto-electrical or electromagnetic imaging and processing or analysis system for the detection of any solid matter or foreign objects that may be present in the bottled liquid, or and inspection apparatus for the inspection of containers, whereby the containers are held by a holding device and are moved along a treatment or inspection line by means of a linear movement, whereby the containers are guided along at least one inspection station. An inspection apparatus is the object of an apparatus for the inspection of bottles or similar containers filled with a liquid, with an opto-electrical or electromagnetic imaging and processing or analysis system for the imaging of any solid matter or foreign objects that may be present in the bottled liquid, and with a transport system, with which the containers are moved for the inspection on a transport or inspection line, and with a ramp that forms a container inlet and a container outlet of the transport system, which ramp is connected to an external conveyor for the delivery and removal of the containers.